The Nights I Spent At Freddy's
by thegreekgodhades
Summary: I Do not own five nights at freddys note will contain lemon in later chapters if you don't like that please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hades: Hello! My name is Hades I hope you enjoy this story not I don't  
>own any of Five Nights At Freddy's all rights go to the creator Scott Cawthon.<p>

You had just arrived at the interview for your new job at Freddy Fazbear's. I walked into the mangers office and he pointed at the chair for me to sit down, "So what made you want to work at Freddy Fazbear's son?" he asked me. "When I was little I came here a lot and always loved the animatronics especially Foxy she was my favorite." (Yes foxy, bonnie, and chica are all girls). "Yes, well as im sure you know she was put in out of order because of…recent events". I raised an eyebrow wondering what he had mean't but I just shrugged it off as he looked at my resume. "Well everything checks out , your hired". "Really, that's great!" I said with excitement in my voice. "You will start at 12:00 P.M. you will receive a letter in the mail saying what your duties will be so you wont go into the job blind". With that I left and went home and also got the mail and sure enough, the letter was there. I ran inside and opened the letter right away and it said: _Congratulations you have been chosen for the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's. You will watch over the animatronics: Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate fox. They hold a special place in the hearts of the kids that come there and it is your job to make sure they behave until 6'o clock A.M. ok that's all good luck. _Behave what did he mean by that I thought to myself as I got ready as I noticed that it was 11:39 already. As I drove to my job I thought this night was going to be rather easy, but little did I know it was going to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades: Alright the first chapter was just an intro the lemon will start in this chapter hope you enjoy first pair MikexFoxy

I walked into the place and saw the three main robots on the stage, Freddy was in the front with the micro phone in his hand, Bonnie was to his left behind him holding a guitar, and Chica was on his right behind him with that bib on that said 'Lets Eat!'. I just chuckled and move to the back where my office was I sat down in the chair and in front of me was a tablet I lifted it up and it showed cameras all over the place. Not only that but on both sides of me were doors that when you hit the buttons the closed and also they had hall lights. I looked at the cameras nearly shitting my pants at what I saw all three of the animatronics were moving and stretching like they had been sitting down to long. Then I flipped the camera over to pirate cove where they kept the Foxy robot and she was gone to I flipped it back to the stage where all 4 of them were standing and looked to be talking to each other. But then Freddy stopped them and pointed a finger at the camera. Directly at me. He said something to Foxy as jumped with happiness and walked towards my office, but before that I noticed something about the robots, I noticed that they didn't look like robots anymore they looked almost…human. I was snapped out of the shock by foxy knocking on my door as if asking for permission to enter. "Oh mister night guard let me come in" she said in a playful voice "You ill pass I don't know if you guys are good to be around I heard you like to kill the night guards" I said knowing that was the case. "NO that's only Freddy when the guards make us upset, he is very protective I swear I won't hurt you ok". I strongly thought about this and finally opened the door to be tackled by Foxy. "Hey I thought you said you-!" I was silenced by Foxy putting her lips on mine. I tried to get away but she held me in place she looked human but still had the strength of an animatronic. She must have had me in that position for 5 minutes before she finally broke the kiss "Now that you have calmed down we begin the real fun what do you say?" she gave me a mischievous grin. "I um don't know, I mean…AHH!" was all I got out before she started to suck on my dick not realizing she had even pulled down my pants. "You were saying Mike?" she said as she stood up to remove her own clothes. I smile and the minute her shirt comes off I attack her breasts sucking on her nipples. "O-oh god that feels amazing!" she pushed me off of her breasts and hovered her pussy over my head, I instantly stuck my tongue in her pussy. She began to moan rather loud but quieted it down but continuing to suck my cock, it wasn't long before I came in her mouth and after I did she came as well. I felt her cum over my face and she then stepped off me and was standing over my as she then swallowed my cum. "Yummy, but now I need your help with a certain…itch if you know what I mean" she grinned at me while also spreading the lips of her pussy. "Gladly" and with that she lowered herself onto my cock. She kept riding me and moaning so load that I was shocked the others didn't come to check on her. "Oh god m-mike I-it f-f-feels so g-good please I want you to fuck me harder!" I pulled out and put her on all fours and thrusted into her again fucking her much harder than before. "Geez Foxy is this how you greet all your new guards!" I asked her she just looked back at me and said "No but I do every now and than but they later die because Freddy didn't like them". Great now if ii die at least ill die happy I thought to myself. I was close to cumming "Foxy I'm about to cum!". "Me too!" she said and we both came at the same time, we sat there panting from the sex we just had when she looked at me and said "I really hope Freddy likes you because I really want to do this again" after that she stood up collected her clothes and walked out of the room. _Man _I thought_ this is either really good or horribly bad. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hades: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter now the pair for this chapter is BonniexMike hope you enjoy it is the next night also its not all in one day.

I was on my way to the pizzeria when I didn't know to be happy for what might happen, or scared for what Freddy might do to me if I suddenly got on his bad side. I

parked my car and walked in to the place to have a hand around my throat. "Well, well, well. What do we have here someone came back for another night, really bad

idea" Freddy said as he carried me off to the backroom. "Listen Freddy please don't kill me I didn't mean to upset Foxy in any way I swear" I said fear in my voice. He

just looked at me and laughed "Kill you I wanted to thank you I have never seen Foxy as happy as she was yesterday, but since we're on the thought of upset"

Freddy said as he grabbed two chairs sitting down in one. I sat down and he began to lecture me "listen…Mike was it, I don't normally get mad but when I do…" while

saying this he picked up a stray pipe and bent it without care or issue. "So I have a simple request that will make us both happy and more importantly you alive ok,

you keep the girls…satisfied and I don't crush your bones with all my might, deal". I didn't even hesitate at the offer. "Yeah sure Freddy but you know you could have

just asked to talk to me instead of dragging me in here" he simply shrugged and got up to leave. But before he left he said one last thing. "By the way, Bonnie plans

to come visit you tonight but she is really shy so be careful ok". I just nodded and left the room myself on my way out I looked over at Bonnie and she looked down

and blushed, I smiled and said to myself "Poor thing, ok just be careful". (Bonnie's POV) _'Oh my god! Oh my god! I cant believe this is actually going to happen, I _

_don't know to be happy or scared!'. (_Back to normal POV) I was in my office when I heard a knock at the door I opened it and Bonnie poked her head in and smiled,

damn she looked cute as hell, I waved for her to come in she came in and sat in a chair that was in my office. "Hey Bonnie what's up" I asked as if I didn't know why

she was here. " Um, hey Mike listen I don't exactly know how to ask this but…" she stopped and instantly turned red at the question she was trying to ask. "it's ok

Bonnie you can ask me anything I am your friend" I said trying to make her as comfortable as possible. "Well you helped Foxy with it yesterday and I was wondering

if you would help me with it as well" she asked which she immediately put her head in her hands because her face was so red I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bonnie I would love to help you with that" and saying that I pulled her into a hug she returned it and then kissed me, she pushed me down and climbed on top of me

and started to take off her clothes and I did the same. "Um, Mike I don't really know what to do here, would you show me". I just smiled at her innocence and put

her on the floor and spread her legs. She covered her face signing that she was very embarrassed I move her hands away from her face and kissed her, she just

smiled and nodded giving me permission. I put my hand between her legs and stared rubbing her clit she instantly started to moan at the foreign pleasure, her body

was spasming. I pulled my fingers out and started to lick her pussy, she gasped as I did this she put her hands on my head keeping me there in that position as I

continued to explore her vagina with my tongue. "Mike don't stop please that feels amazing oh god!" I did this for a few more seconds then stopped to look her in the

eyes "Why did you stop" she asked me disappointed "Bonnie I can make you feel a lot better but, I need you to trust me, do you?" she looked at me then hugged me

"Yes Mike I do trust you". I stood up and repositioned myself and lined up with her and slowly put myself inside of her. She started to squeak in what I assumed to be

pain so I stopped for a moment until she calmed down a bit, after a few seconds I pushed more into her and then a was all the way inside her. "Oh my god t-this is

actually happening I-I'm so happy Mike" she said "I'm happy to, are you alright for me to move?". "Yes I am please I want you to fuck me please" and with her

permission I started to move slowly at first, but after each of her moans I started to pick up speed. It didn't take long for her to cum not even 10 minutes I wasn't

mad it was her first time after all, "I'm sorry but I c-cant anymore" she said this barely getting it out of her mouth. I simply smiled and lifted her up and put her in

my chair noticing that when they started to turn human they were a lot lighter, because I lifted her up without a problem. I told her it was ok and she soon fell

asleep, I redressed myself and left her in the office to sleep peacefully. On my way out I ran into Foxy she smiled when she saw me "So I heard you and Bonnie got it

on in there eh?" she said trying to conceal a laugh "Yeah damn I didn't know a 'person' could be so shy I personally thought it was very cute". She put her arms

around me and pulled me into a kiss, only a small one but enough to catch me of guard then she broke it "Maybe later we can have a replay of the other day I would

enjoy that" while saying this she was rubbing the crotch of my pants. "Sorry Foxy look at the time" I showed her my phone as it read 5:49 "Damn that's

disappointing oh well I better go grab Bonnie see you around Mike" as she was walking away an idea came into my head that I would save for tomorrow. '_Man I keep_

_ loving this job more and more' _I thought in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades: Hope you liked the last chapter a little more mild than the last but still good, next pair is MikexChica enjoy!

After what happened with Bonnie I was even more tired than before so I pretty much passed out as soon as I hit my bed. When I woke up I saw it was noon and choose get and do something after I cleaned my house I played some video games to pass the time when I looked at the time I saw it was 11:31. "Damn I was playing games for that long well I should hurray up and get ready". I drove up and parked next to a car and saw my boss walking out of the store "Hey Mr. Fazbear" I said as he walked up to me and said "Your fired". I looked at him with a shocked expression "I'm just kidding I do that to all my employees I think its funny anyway ill see you later". I walked in after that heart attack moment to be greeted by another one Chica had ran right in front of me and screamed at the top of her lungs. I jumped back and fell onto a table knocking it over I groaned in pain as Chica ran over to me "Oh my god, I'm sorry Mikey I didn't mean to scare you that bad" she said and then pulled me into a big hug. "it's fine Chica I'm not dead am I, no , so we're good" I said and then smiled. Then came what I pretty much expected "Alrighty then Mikey ill be coming to see you in a little if you know what I mean hehehe" Chica said while having a mischievous grin on her face. I simply returned the same grin and went to my office only to be pulled into a small room by Freddy he had a half smile half angry look on his face so it was a improvement to what he thought of me before hopefully. "Congrats your still alive which means your good so far kid, but know if you…please Chica they are yours to do with after that just keep them happy and we will be good ok?". After that he let me go and I just smiled and said "Don't worry Freddy it will be fine ill take good care of your…friends…family?" I said not know what they were to each other. He was confused at the question at first but then got it after about a minute "We are all family they think of me as the protective older brother ok". I nodded and went to my office it was about an hour later before Chica came to see me "Hello Mikey!" she said excited I smiled and stood up "Hey Chica what's up" I asked as if I didn't already know why she was here but I figured to play the clueless act. "You know why I'm here Mikey I have an 'issue' that only you can help me with" I raised an eyebrow "I'm confused please explain to me the type of issue you need helping with" I said with a devious smile. She looked at me and started to remove her pants and she sat on the ground and put a finger in her already wet pussy "Right here Mikey this is the issue I need help with this it wont stop leaking I need something to plug it up with please?". "Well I think I may be able to help you with that". I started to take of my pants and I had her sit on my face while I licked her pussy she also sucked my dick. "Oh god Chica I think im gonna come", "Me too Mikey". As she said this I shot my come all over her "It's still leaking I think we are gonna need something a bit bigger" she said with a rather evil grin. "Well I have something like that" then I put my dick inside her. She squirmed underneath me as I went deeper and deeper in her. After me pushing and her squirming I was inside her all the way. I slowly started to pump into and what was odd is we said nothing to each other while we fucked. All we really did was moan which I guess isn't as weird but hey whatever. After a while we both finally came and collected our clothes "That was amazing" she said "We are gonna have to do that again some time hehehe" and with that she left. Just in time as well I looked at the clock and it read 6:00. Well another day gone by I hope I did good enough not to piss off Freddy I thought then I left to go home.


End file.
